Salve for the Soul
by wildwordwomyn
Summary: John and Finch come together in more ways than one...
1. Dare

Title: Dare

Author: wildwordwomyn

Word Count: 334

Fandom/Pairing: Person of Interest slash drabbles starring Reese/Finch

Rating: PG

Author's Notes: Yeah, I don't know where this series came from...

Disclaimers/Warnings: No spoilers. I don't own or rent any of the people/places/things involved. I just write slash for fun. Read at your own risk.

Summary: Finch kisses John as a dare. Turns out John wouldn't mind kissing Finch for real.

It begins with a kiss.

Granted, it's a damn fine one. John, shocked into submission by its intensity, wonders if Finch ever practiced this particular skill as a child because he's incredibly talented at it. His lips are soft as his tongue teases John's, exploring his mouth leisurely. It's wet without being sloppy, assertive without crossing over into aggression. Wildly passionate and yet Finch has complete control over it. Over him.

He'd been playing around when he got in Finch's face and challenged him. Despite how it seemed he hadn't been serious. A stupid, throwaway comment about the older man and seduction. But he should've known. Finch is a proud man, and stubborn to a fault. The more he's pushed, the more he pushes back. Although John hadn't expected this. He's not even touching him. Their only contact is through their mouths, but, Jesus, it's making him wish for more. It's taking everything he has not to reach out to pull Finch closer.

"Still think I don't understand the art of seduction, Mr. Reese?" Finch murmurs when he breaks away, a smirk barely hidden on his face. When he licks his bottom lip the former agent straightens his shoulders, backing up a step to cover a shudder.

John blinks in an attempt to recover his senses. Only it takes a few seconds longer than he would like. Finch turns his chair back to his monitors in dismissal. But John can't reconcile how someone could kiss him so thoroughly, then go back to his normal routine as if nothing happened. He admits he had a double-dog-dare attitude when he made the comment. That doesn't mean he actually wanted anything to come of it. He stares at the back of Finch's head, his hands itching to make the man face him again so he can sink back into that waiting mouth.

He should be past this. He's killed people with his bare hands. And it's just a kiss. So why can't he let it go?

The End


	2. Letting Go

Title: Letting Go

Author: wildwordwomyn

Word Count: 225

Fandom/Pairing: Person of Interest slash drabbles starring Reese/Finch

Rating: G

Author's Notes: Yeah, I don't know where this series came from...

Disclaimers/Warnings: No spoilers. I don't own or rent any of the people/places/things involved. I just write slash for fun. Read at your own risk.

Summary: John makes a connection.

It begins with a touch.

One small, simple hand on his shoulder. It's not a caress. It can't be considered a sensual act. When it happens there is no sexual innuendo behind it. No playfulness. John lost a number today. He couldn't get to the kid in time and he feels guilty. He feels like a failure. But then it comes. He'd been so busy wallowing in his mistakes that he hadn't heard Finch stand, let alone limp over to him.

"We'll do better next time, Mr. Reese," Finch says gently. He squeezes John's shoulder once before letting go.

It's not that John asks for comfort from anyone. He doesn't. Or at least he tries not to. But getting it from Finch? With his personal boundaries and unease around John he suspects he's looking pretty bad for the recluse to over-ride his instincts like that.

It only lasts a few seconds. But John is able to catalog his reactions and sum them up in one word: connection. There is surprise, fear, desperation, regret and anger, as well as relief. Mostly, though, in the moment, for the first time since he can remember he feels like he's not alone.

It's strange how the ghostly warmth of Finch's hand haunts John for the rest of the day. What's even more strange is that he lets it.

The End


	3. Radio

Title: Radio

Author: wildwordwomyn

Word Count: 218

Fandom/Pairing: Person of Interest slash drabbles starring Reese/Finch

Rating: G

Author's Notes: Yeah, I don't know where this series came from...

Disclaimers/Warnings: No spoilers. I don't own or rent any of the people/places/things involved. I just write slash for fun. Read at your own risk.

Summary: Finch builds John's foundation, unbeknownst to either of them.

It begins with a sound.

Or, if John's to be honest with himself, it's multiple sounds. Finch's voice calms him and helps him focus at the same time. And it's not just about keeping the connection open to his handler. Nor is it just about receiving intel through a disposable cell phone or two-way radio tucked into his ear.

The other man is much more than his boss. He's father, son, friend, companion. He's John's comrade in war and out. The few times he's lost touch he's become unanchored. He'll get the job done at any cost, but he finds himself needing that flat cadence floating around in his head more and more to carry on. When Finch is near, in person or through a communication device, John isn't so afraid.

"We're good here, Finch," he says softly after dealing with their latest number.

"Everything taken care of then?" Finch responds.

"Yes, master" he teases, his smirk obvious.

As usual Finch ignores his inappropriate behavior. "We have a new number. I'll see you soon, Mr. Reese."

The smirk falls immediately. He does, however, leave the ear piece on, listening in as Finch gathers his information. If he's caught talking to his beloved computers, coaxing them into submission, no one has to know but John.

The End


	4. Waiting To Exhale

Title: Waiting To Exhale

Author: wildwordwomyn

Word Count: 198

Fandom/Pairing: Person of Interest slash drabbles starring Reese/Finch

Rating: PG

Author's Notes: Yeah, I don't know where this series came from...

Disclaimers/Warnings: No spoilers. I don't own or rent any of the people/places/things involved. I just write slash for fun. Read at your own risk.

Summary: There are moments when breathing is all John can do anymore.

It begins with a smell.

John is used to this: gunpowder, sweat, the sickeningly sweet stench of death. Even desperation has its own odor. Finch, on the other hand, is always clean. Always, somehow, fresh. Like green grass and a child's whoop of joy. John thinks he probably smells the way he feels most days, as if he's a gallon of milk a month past his expiration date. But his employer carries an innocence that coats him with the distinct scent of spring.

He'll sneak up on the other man at the library sometimes and inhale deeply. Finch will remain still for a second, causing John to wonder if he's aware of what he's doing, before moving away to put distance between them. Of course, his actions could be considered unseemly. He knows that. But he has no plans to jump the genius. No immediate ones anyway. He also knows sticking his nose in the crook of Finch's neck where the smell concentrates is especially tempting, and something he has to convince himself not to do on a daily basis.

John understands personal space. It's just that when it comes to Finch this particular concept no longer applies.

The End


	5. Delicacy

Title: Delicacy

Author: wildwordwomyn

Word Count: 225

Fandom/Pairing: Person of Interest slash drabbles starring Reese/Finch

Rating: G

Author's Notes: Yeah, I don't know where this series came from...

Disclaimers/Warnings: No spoilers. I don't own or rent any of the people/places/things involved. I just write slash for fun. Read at your own risk.

Summary: John is falling in love again. Or maybe for the very first time.

It begins with a smile.

A rare smile so exquisite in its beauty that it takes John by complete surprise. And it's the first Finch has ever tossed his way. Not that his lips are loose or carefree. In fact he looks a little strained, casting the smile in bitterness. But still, Finch is smiling. At him. He can't help thinking the solitary man is allowing him to see something no one else has ever see, something special. Something that sparks a fire inside. John makes a promise to himself to do everything in his power to protect Finch. A man who wears such a striking, haunting expression deserves no less.

When he smiles back he refrains from making any type of soothing gesture. Finch wouldn't like it and he isn't very good at giving or receiving comfort. Instead he lets his feelings for the other man show in his sharp gray eyes. Finch must understand because the smile grows softer, even a little lighter.

John can only hope his presence lifts a weight from Finch's shoulders these days, if only because it eases his own pain. As the smile gradually lessens there is a second, a sweet, silent second where John and his benefactor are all that exists, where Finch shares himself without reservation or regret. It's a gift John will hold dear forever.

The End


	6. Kindred Spirits

Title: Kindred Spirits

Author: wildwordwomyn

Word Count: 263

Fandom/Pairing: Person of Interest slash-ish drabbles starring Reese/Finch

Rating: PG

Author's Notes: Yeah, I don't know where this series came from...

Disclaimers/Warnings: No spoilers. I don't own or rent any of the people/places/things involved. I just write slash for fun. Read at your own risk.

Summary: Home really is where the heart is.

It begins with a thought.

One thought that eclipses all others until John realizes there is only this: he has faith now. In the library. In Finch. In the belief that he is finally doing something worthwhile with his life. He holds this thought close because he knows there will come a time when it will no longer be his.

John won't willingly release it. But he's been through too much and grown too old to lie to himself anymore. Truth is universal even in it's singularity. And his truth belongs to Finch, with his abandoned books and his haunted Machine. He keeps the man's memory in the palms of his hands, careful not to destroy it as those of his kind are wont to do.

"Finch?" he calls as he walks into headquarters. It's late, or early depending on how one looks at it. The sun has yet to rise but he can guarantee the man will be at his computers, hacking away.

"You should be resting, Mr. Reese," Finch answers drily while standing next to a window, his voice slightly worn from a long day.

"I am." Upon seeing him John's mouth opens into a genuine grin, lighting up the darkened room.

The thing is, he means it. One day everything will change. No library, no Numbers, no Finch. He accepts that as fact. For now, though, taking his position next to the smaller man, connecting shoulders and hips because the night is too cold for anything other than honesty, John is home, and this? This is enough.

The End


	7. The Walking Wounded

Title: The Walking Wounded

Author: wildwordwomyn

Word Count: 240

Rating: G

Fandom/Pairing: Person of Interest gen fic (pre-slash if you squint) starring John Reese/Harold Finch, Mark Snow

Disclaimers/Warnings: Spoilers for "Number Crunch". And as usual, no own. Not real.

Author's Notes:

Summary: John's used to getting hurt. What he's not used to is having someone help him heal.

It starts with a bullet.

Not that John hasn't been shot in the line of duty before, because he has. He's even been shot since he hooked up with Finch. It just took being incapacitated by Mark's men for him to realize how much someone cares now. The older man fought to get him help, to keep him safe, to heal him, which is more than he ever got in the military or the C.I.A. combined.

The injuries almost destroyed him but Finch didn't, wouldn't let him die. He called him back from Death's door with a voice that cut through all the pain. (And what does it say about him that, until the genius found him, pain was the only thing that proved he was still human?) Finch had even held his hand during the worst of it despite his discomfort.

This is what John thinks about these days. When he's watching their newest Number, following the oblivious woman around like a shadow, he remembers holding that small, deceptively strong hand in his. It's his only anchor anymore. That and the brilliant, broken billionaire it belongs to. But it's enough to ground him, to make him want to stay. He doesn't need anything else.

A bullet may take him out tomorrow. He knows this. Today, though, there's a man waiting for him to come home. He smiles as an unfamiliar yet welcome warmth settles beneath his skin and goes.

The End


	8. Controlled Chaos

Title: Controlled Chaos

Author: wildwordwomyn

Word Count: 215

Rating: G

Fandom/Pairing: Person of Interest pre-slash starring John Reese/Harold Finch

Disclaimers/Warnings: No spoilers. No own. Not real.

Author's Notes: Another drabble for my "Salve for the Soul" series...

Summary: Labels can be a help or a hindrance. John has yet to decide which category this one falls into.

It starts with a name.

A label really. In John's line of work it helps to be able to categorize. Once he understands what a thing is he can figure out if it's important or easy to dismiss as unnecessary information. Labels are good because they're all about knowledge, and knowledge is power. At least that's what they say. These days he's not so sure anymore.

Finch has almost all the power in their relationship. It's not fair. Especially when he ends up being treated like a beat cop half the time. He finds himself wanting to hurt the little man for keeping so many secrets. But then he'll do something, show him a smile or stand a little too close or just take the cups of tea he's offered without hesitation, and John will think they're fighting a losing battle.

There's no point in calling it anything other than love. It fits what he feels so easily and to name it something else would only dishonor the gift he's been given. But this time he's not afraid to go after it, to own it. He just can't help wondering what Finch feels, if he loves him the same way.

Funny how simply using the right name for things can sometimes make them more complicated.

The End


	9. Willow, Weep For Me

Title: Willow, Weep For Me

Author: wildwordwomyn

Word Count: 396

Rating: PG for angst

Fandom/Pairing: Person of Interest het & pre-slash starring Harold Finch/John Reese, John Reese/Jessica

Disclaimers/Warnings: No real spoilers. No own. Not real. And I totally stole the title from a song. Thanks, Ray Charles:)

Author's Notes: For some reason this is what came to me after watching "Matsya Nyaya".

Summary: It turns out that broken hearts, given time and motivation, really can mend.

It starts with a memory.

"Why are you smiling, Mr. Reese?" Finch asks quietly from his perch in front of his computers. It's understandable since the smile is bittersweet.

Today was free from the Numbers that have become a constant lately. Fortunately tonight looks like it may end up the same way. John figures this would be why Jessica keeps popping up in his head. Finch, always the observer, has certainly noticed. Only, instead of dodging the question like he normally would, John decides to answer.

"Just thinking, Finch."

"Oh?" He phrases the syllable with the mildest of curiosity, causing John's smile to grow wider.

"You know, it's funny. I'd always hated public displays of affection," he confesses as he watches a couple kiss while passing by on the street below. "It was fine when Jessica and I were alone. But whenever we were out somewhere I'd restrain myself. Too afraid someone would see how much I loved her, that she was important to me. When you work for the government showing emotion can be used against you and I just couldn't turn that part of my training off. I thought I was protecting her." He pauses for a second as the truth of what he's about to say hits him. "...I never even held her hand..."

Lost in the past, he doesn't hear Finch stand to limp over to him. Nor does he hear the soft hum of the computers. It's not until he feels a soft, warm palm against his own that he realizes he's still in the library at all. He doesn't tense at the action. Surprisingly, he doesn't even grow concerned at his own reaction to it. He'd consciously allowed himself be vulnerable so he has no regrets. The very fact that it's Finch holding his hand makes complete sense despite, or possibly due to, how strange it seems.

He squeezes the other man's hand gently in gratitude, soaking up the contact like a dry sponge. Who knows how long it will last or if it will never happen again. For now, though, he needs it. Needs this broken, brave man with the heart of a lion and the fragility of a lamb standing by his side until he can't stand anymore.

He'll try to figure out why Finch's touch feels so right some other time.

The End


	10. Flirting

Title: Flirting

Author: wildwordwomyn

Word Count: 391

Rating: G

Fandom/Pairing: Person of Interest pre-slash starring John Reese/Harold Finch

Disclaimers/Warnings: Slight spoilers for "Many Happy Returns". Otherwise, no own, not real.

Author's Notes: This just came to me last night. I think I'm missing the boys already... :(

Summary: Sometimes showing no reaction is the same thing as reacting.

It begins with a look.

Rather, it begins with a non-look, if there is such a thing. Because Finch had refused to look at him. At all. As if doing so would cause the world to collapse in on itself. He'd been teasing as usual and hadn't meant anything. Despite it's implications, the question had been innocent. But then Finch had dropped his gaze back down to his monitors. John was used to being ignored by the genius, to being dismissed over his flirty banter. This, though, was different.

"_Have you been thinking about me, Harold?"_

The tease had hung in the air like an electrical current and that had never happened before. Seconds later Finch said, "We have a new number, Mr. Reese," in his usual dead-pan delivery. He went back to typing on his keyboard, deliberately careful not to show a reaction in his words.

John's resulting body language, however, hunching over the smaller man with one hand on the back of his chair and the other next to his mouse pad, was full of emotion. He'd tapped into that current somehow, his breath caught in his throat as Finch's shoulders visibly tensed. His face was an inch away. If he turned his head ever-so-slightly to the right he could pretend nothing was happening, pass it off as one of those things and never speak of it again. If he turned his head left Finch's temple could be his for the kissing. Warm and smooth and much too close.

Instead he'd straightened up, silently inhaled and recognized the sharp ache in his chest for what it was. A tell-tale sign of missed opportunities. Then they both carried on like all was right with their world.

Of course, now that John's laying down in Finch's, no, his apartment he finds that he can't sleep. He keeps doing exactly what he accused the other man of. He thinks next time, and it's not a matter of if, only when, they share a moment he won't be so scared. An inch is a helluva thing to take a chance on, but it's a chance nonetheless. Surrounded by the creature comforts Finch cared enough to buy for him he settles deeper into bed, considering the possibilities, and feels a smile steal across his face.

His partner is definitely worth the risk.

The End


	11. Twilight

Title: Twilight

Author: wildwordwomyn

Word Count: 299

Rating: G

Fandom/Pairing: Person of Interest pre-slash starring John Reese/Harold Finch

Disclaimers/Warnings: Spoilers for "Many Happy Returns". No own. Not real.

Author's Notes: Another drabble for my "Salve for the Soul" series...

Summary: John's subconscious keeps trying to tell him something. He's listening. He just doesn't know what to do about it.

It begins with a dream.

Some men would call it a nightmare. But John's had those before. He's too old and has lived too long to be afraid of his subconscious anymore. Besides, when he thinks about it, it's a harmless thing. Even if he does seem to like repeating it every single night. Maybe because he's sleeping in his new loft now. A flat Finch bought, and decorated, and gave to him. Or maybe it's because the idea of the recluse wanting him to have a home to go to makes him feel...

...Either explanation works. Both...

They sit at the kitchen table. Eggs Benedict on one square white plate between them. Two forks, two napkins, two mugs. John's full of coffee while Finch drinks his customary Sencha green tea. Finch has just said something that makes him smile. It doesn't matter what the words are. What matters is that the smile is tender, that John feels tender toward the other man. It's an exquisite moment to be in. When Finch reaches over to cover his hand with his own John thinks _warmth safety love_ and happiness suddenly becomes more than just a theory.

It doesn't surprise him when he stands to bend over the table. Nor is he surprised by the soft, slow, close-mouthed kiss he plants on his breakfast companion seconds later. What does surprise him, though, is not having the desire to stop. Every time he wakes up he finds himself wondering what the other man tastes like. Is he spicy from the hot tea, or buttery smooth from the Hollandaise sauce? It's a question he figures he'll learn the answer to sooner or later. All his flirting, his curiosity, his need has been leading up to it. Hopefully, if he's lucky, it'll be sooner.

The End


	12. Small Favors

Title: Small Favors

Author: wildwordwomyn

Word Count: 349

Rating: G

Fandom/Pairing: Person of Interest pre-slash starring John Reese/Harold Finch

Disclaimers/Warnings: Spoilers for "Many Happy Returns". No own. Not real.

Author's Notes: Once again, another drabble for my "Salve for the Soul" series...

Summary: John asks for a favor.

It begins with an invitation.

The hour is late. Or early, depending on who you ask. For John it's a bad time. His mother used to call midnight 'the witching hour'. There may be some truth to that because he feels restless. Too restless for his own good. Normally when he gets like this he walks for an hour or five. However long it takes for him to calm the images in his head, the voices, enough to catch some sleep. Tonight, though, he needs more than that. He needs-

"Finch? You awake?" he calls softly after belatedly realizing he's turned on his ear piece. He stands next to the window in his new apartment, not seeing anything.

"Mr. Reese?" his employer answers immediately. His tone is as alert and flat as if it's daylight.

John takes a breath. "Do you...?" He doesn't finish the question. He's not sure what he was even going to ask anyway. "Do we have another number?" he inquires instead, trying unsuccessfully to hide his desperation.

"Not at the moment." The ex-agent closes his eyes and leans his head against the wall. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Unlike himself Finch doesn't attempt to hide anything. The note of concern filters through his brain slowly, as if it's too foreign a concept. To make matters worse he can't come up with an honest response. He doesn't know how to define what's wrong in terms the recluse would understand.

"When did you last eat, Mr. Reese?"

John blinks his eyes back open. "What?"

"I haven't had anything substantial in the past six hours so I'm sure it's been even longer for you." At that he smiles. The older man knows him a little too well now. He's finally getting to a point where that's a good thing. "I hope you can cook..."

Finch hangs up without another word. Already, he can feel himself settling back into his skin as he wanders into the kitchen, his smile growing wider with every step he takes.

The End


	13. Simple Pleasures

Title: Simple Pleasures

Author: wildwordwomyn

Word Count: 276

Rating: G

Fandom/Pairing: Person of Interest pre-slash starring John Reese/Harold Finch

Disclaimers/Warnings: No spoilers. Not mine. Not real.

Author's Notes: Another "Salve for the Soul" series drabble.

It begins with a drink.

A hot beverage. Sencha green tea to be exact. John looks it up on the internet. He even asks around. Because more often than not the food cart he buys it from gets it wrong. And judging by Finch's face when he takes that first sip wrong is a big deal. But John gets it. For Finch it's all about comfort. He's always _un_comfortable so why not pay for the best? Which apparently includes tea. John makes it himself now while the genius works his magic on the computer.

He still doesn't particularly care for it. Coffee hits him quicker when he needs a jolt. It seems to help Finch, though, and that's what matters. After hours of looking at his monitors and doing research on new numbers John prepares the tea, making sure to serve it in what he thinks is Finch's favorite mug. Each time he sets it down near the other man's hand Finch will smile in appreciation, thank him and return to his work. When he takes the first sip of John's tea he'll close his eyes briefly before swallowing, nodding slightly to himself. John can't help feeling pleased at that.

It's a small thing, doing this for Finch. Yet it brings more rewards than he ever imagined. Somehow it makes him feel productive, protective, peaceful. He's giving back to the man who's given him so much. It's not enough, of course. It never will be. But it's something. And if that unguarded expression of ease passing over Finch's face right before the nod causes his own expression to soften, well, no one else has to know.

The End


	14. Equilibrium

Title: Equilibrium

Author: wildwordwomyn

Word Count: 369

Rating: G

Fandom/Pairing: Person of Interest pre-slash starring John Reese/Harold Finch

Disclaimers/Warnings: No spoilers. No own. Not real.

Author's Notes: Another "Salve..." drabble:)

Summary: John takes another step closer to his employer.

It begins with a date.

Although technically it's something else. Or maybe nothing at all. John sure feels like that's what this is. Because he'd made specific plans to come to the library at this time, bearing food and beverage and a request for no shop talk for an hour. Finch restrained himself admirably up until the last ten minutes, but a man like him can talk in generalities only so long before the conversation turns personal.

John can tell he's getting antsy now. They're already verging on friendship, more when John really lets himself think about it. He doesn't know which part is new territory for the older man and he hasn't experienced either since prior to going into the military. Even then those men were acquaintances. Finch is different. John trusts him. With his body, his mind. His heart, of course, is another matter. The obvious reason, Finch not trusting him, isn't the real one. No, that honor goes to the fact that John likes him. At night, when he can't sleep in the loft he doesn't own, he roams the streets trying to convince himself that what he feels is not desire. That what he shares with Finch is not precariously balanced on the edge of love. As of yet he's been unsuccessful.

"Thank you for the dinner, Mr. Reese, and the company. But I believe it's time to get back to work," Finch says, breaking the spell John has unwittingly fallen under.

"So soon?" The words sound calm and casual in his head. He must be slipping though. They both catch the disappointment in his voice.

"We've run out of things to talk about."

"Have we, Harold?"

The response is automatic. Flirty. Open to interpretation. John shouldn't have said it. He shouldn't have said anything. But now that he has he's unsure of his next step. Especially since the question was rhetorical. Finch will have to decide where to go from here.

A ghost of a smile flickers across Finch's face in acknowledgment. "At the moment, Mr. Reese." John is unable to control his grin when it hits him. What they're doing is like foreplay.

He can live with that...

The End


	15. Grace

Title: Grace

Author: wildwordwomyn

Word Count: 372

Rating: G

Fandom/Pairing: Person of Interest pre-slash starring John Reese/Harold Finch

Disclaimers/Warnings: Spoilers for "No Good Deed". No own. Not real.

Author's Notes: Okay, so I had to use this title.

Summary: For John it's all about grace. He lost it once. But somehow, with Finch, he's finding it again.

It begins with a secret.

Meeting Grace, hearing the way she talks about Finch and seeing his sweet smile in photographs, plucks at John's heartstrings. The woman and his relationship with her is probably not Finch's biggest secret, but it's certainly his best kept. Because that man no longer exists.

John can relate. He's loved before, too, and lost in ways he never imagined were possible. Knowing this, knowing he's not the only one anymore, changes his view of the genius. Especially later when he wistfully confesses they had four years together . It's longer than he had with Jessica. Maybe even longer than he'll get with Finch.

So what exactly is he waiting for? As a child his father used to tell him to take his time with things to make sure he made the right decisions. Once he joined the military, then the CIA, decisions of any kind stopped being up to him. And time is no friend to either of them these days. If he's going to do something about his feelings, if he wants to change how the other man sees him, he has to do it before it's too late.

"Finch?" he calls after turning on the comm in his ear.

"Yes, Mr. Reese?"

"Any new numbers?"

"Not at present. Is there something I can help you with?"

"We need to talk."

"Mr. Reese-," Finch starts, a warning in his tone.

John ignores him. "Are you at the library? I'll be there in two minutes."

"Mr. Reese, I-"

"Please, Finch. Be there." He doesn't hide behind the plea, doesn't try to play it off or pretend it away.

For a long second there is only silence. Then, "Alright."

"Thank you."

When he hangs up John finds himself grinning. He's looking forward, not back, which in itself scares him a little. He could be diving into a sea of rejection. He needs this, though, needs Finch. That's what scares him most of all. The need, the risk, the reward...The reward, he thinks, and, incredibly, his grin grows until he can barely recognize himself in each storefront window he passes. He'd forgotten what happiness looks like until now.

The End


	16. The Path Of Most Resistence

Title: The Path Of Most Resistence

Author: wildwordwomyn

Word Count: 530

Fandom/Pairing: Person of Interest slash starring John Reese/Harold Finch

Rating: PG for some angst

Author's Notes: It's about that time. Like all good things, "Salve for the Soul" must come to an end so there's only one more chapter to go. Never fear, though. It'll be a good ending.

Disclaimers/Warnings: No big spoilers. I don't own or rent any of the people/places/things involved so read at your own risk.

Summary: John finally has a talk with Finch. Unfortunately it does not go as planned.

It begins with momentum.

John enters their makeshift headquarters with one goal in mind: to show Finch this thing between them that's been growing with each new number, each new discovery, is not some flight of fancy. John cares about him deeply. Whatever that's worth to the man. If it's worth anything. John's willing to accept rejection as a possibility. It comes with the territory. But he can't pretend anymore. He missed his chance with Jessica. He refuses to do it again now that he has another with Finch.

"Mr Reese?" Finch calls from his place at his monitors. He spins awkwardly in his chair until he faces John, looking resigned.

"I'm not quitting," he says. Finch's eyebrows narrow slightly in confusion.

"But I thought...?" The recovery is quick. "Then may I ask why we need to talk?"

He takes a few determined steps toward the chair, purposely intruding on Finch's personal space. "Because of this," he replies.

Before the recluse can respond John is leaning down, kissing him. Which reminds him of the last person he kissed and how he loved her the most, although maybe not the best. Finch's mouth is tense, almost scared. When he pulls back the man seems frozen. John figures this must be where the rejection kicks in and immediately starts to apologize.

"Finch, I... I'm sorry..." He straightens up, putting distance between them. "I shouldn't have done that."

John turns to walk over to the windows, staring out at nothing. He doesn't have a clue as to what to do now. He kissed his employer, his friend. He closes his eyes, only the feel of that mouth under his haunts him. It was warm, so warm that he wonders what it would've tasted like inside. Jessica always bowed to him when he kissed her. Finch, on the other hand, is stronger than him in so many ways. If he'd kissed back John can't be certain he would've still been standing afterward.

"John?" The voice is timid but it's there. Finch hasn't left yet. John thinks, hopes, that's a good sign.

He inhales, resolved. Confession time. "I've been wanting to kiss you since the day we met. At first it was to tease you. Ruffle your feathers and see how you reacted. But now..." He hesitates, choosing his next words carefully. "Somewhere between the numbers and Elias and working with the police I fell for you. For so many reasons you'll never know or understand. And you don't believe me, I know. Regardless, I am telling you the truth. I love you." He faces the recluse again. "I love you, Harold Finch. Whatever you decide to do with that is up to you."

Finch remains speechless and stuck. John, good soldier that he is, doesn't let the piercing ache it causes show in his face. He simply turns back around and walks away. There's nothing more to be done about it. He'll show up tomorrow as if today never happened. Because no matter how much he hurts the numbers are too important. Finch is too important. And he'll get over it eventually. Everything passes given enough time. At least that's what they say...

The End


	17. Fortune Favors The Bold

Title: Fortune Favors The Bold

Author: wildwordwomyn

Word Count: 883

Fandom/Pairing: Person of Interest slashy double-drabble starring John Reese/Harold Finch

Rating: PG for some angst and one cuss word

Author's Notes: That's all, folks. It's been a fun, challenging time. Thanks for coming along for the ride:)

Disclaimers/Warnings: No big spoilers. I don't own or rent any of the people/places/things involved so read at your own risk.

Summary: No great story ever really ends.

*Shoutouts go to *delia cerrano* and *persnikitty5* for giving me an idea on this. I kinda combined theirs into into my own. Hopefully they'll both like what I came up with.*

It begins with the end.

That's how it seems anyway. It's almost 9 pm. John is at some nondescript, blue-collar bar a few blocks from the library. He's not hiding but he is drowning his sorrows in cheap whiskey. He's not proud of being here with his employer in such close proximity since the library is only a few blocks away, and he's definitely not proud of imbibing. He has to, though. Otherwise he'll do something crazy like leave or pathetically beg Finch for another chance. No, getting drunk is the lesser of those particular evils. Until it isn't. Until he notes a presence beside him.

"I thought you said you wouldn't partake anymore, Mr. Reese."

"I'm off the clock, Finch." He turns his head. The older man's uneasy in an unfamiliar environment. He's learned to read the signs by now. Still, he eyes him coldly, protecting himself instinctively. "What do you want?" Facing the bar again, his head dips toward his tumbler.

"We need to talk," Finch says, inadvertently throwing his words back at him.

He huffs bitterly, thinking nothing else needs to be said. He'd gone out on a limb, only to have it crack and break beneath him. "Talk."

"Mr. Reese..."

John faces the recluse again with a raised eyebrow. His expression is completely closed. Self-preservation. John never thought he'd have to worry about it around Finch. But he's been wrong before. Hell, he's used to having to adapt. He'll carry on working for Finch as long as he can, or until he can find someone to replace him. Yet, for some reason he's angry. At himself, at their circumstances, at Finch. Mostly at Finch. He has no right to be. Finch can't help being who he is.

Finch sighs. "You left before I could explain."

As if it's John's fault. "Explain what? That I shouldn't have kissed you? That you hated it? Thanks but no thanks. Really, Finch, what do you need to explain? I told you how I felt and you rejected me."

Finch's eyes track other patrons of the bar cautiously. "Can we not have this conversation here, Mr. Reese?"

John smirks. "No one's paying any attention to us. That's why I come here."

Finch blinks, outfoxed. "Alright then. First of all, I didn't reject you. You just...caught me by surprise-."

"Like I said. You rejected me," he repeats, interrupting. He gulps the amber liquid and orders another.

"Mr. Reese, please. I'm not done." The tone is demanding, effectively shutting John up. An automatic response when his handler gives an order. For the first time in a long while Finch is taking advantage of it. "We both have done things in our past that would fell any other man. We're ghosts walking among the living. Of course we have a connection. I don't deny that. But I wasn't expecting this. I never would have even considered it within the realm of possibility. Can you blame me?"

John's gaze falls to the cherry wood grain of the bar. "No. I wasn't expecting it either," he admits, defeated.

"I, I'm not... Social interaction has never been one of my virtues, Mr. Reese. I've been fortunate to find people over the years who've had the ability to look beyond such faults. And, well, I was hoping to count you as part of that group."

John's head swiftly lifts of its own accord. "Harold, you're a brilliant man so you know my brain doesn't work the way yours does. Spell it out for me." His eyes, as intense as the sky on a summer day right when a storm rolls in, pin Finch to the floor.

Rising to the challenge, Finch takes the untouched drink from John's hand and places it on the bar, boldly stating, "It'd be best if I did that away from others, don't you think, Mr. Reese?"

John flashes a genuine smile at him. "I assume this means we've come to an understanding then?"

The smile is contagious. Finch returns it easily, his affection for John obvious now. "Yes."

John pulls a fifty out of an inside jacket pocket and places it on the bar. He's unaware that he's still smiling, but he feels it. Contentment settling over him like a warm blanket on a cold night. He gets up from his stool to follow the older man out the door. As they walk down the street he quietly, silently folds Finch's hand into his own. A swell of satisfaction fills his chest when the recluse allows the contact. Seconds later Finch adjusts their grip to lace their fingers together. John closes his eyes for a brief moment, his heart beating loud in his ears. He inhales and exhales slowly, concentrating on his breathing to calm himself. As long as they're out in the world he needs to be alert, ready. Soon enough John is his old self again, his senses open to take in everything.

"Shall we go home, Mr. Reese?" Finch asks softly, suddenly into the darkness.

A simple, sweet, "Yes," is the only reply. It doesn't matter where home is, nor how they get there. For John it's about getting there together.

The End


End file.
